It a birdIts awell yeah a bird A bird kid
by princesslookingforaprince
Summary: Ok so this is a one shot. It basically is the mini chapter from the contest James Patterson held when Fang came out. this is when Max teaches Dylan to fly. Read, comment, follow :)


**Ok so here we go. This is from Fang, when Max teaches Dylan how to how to fly. This was in the contest James Patterson held, but unfortunately I didn't win. I just wanted to see what the public thought of this. Thanks for reading. I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

"Excuse me; you're going to do who what now?" Dylan said backing away from me. His face held fear, deep unsettling fear. It was hilarious. I had seen similar faces on the gang when it was their turn to fly but never like this.

"I'm going to push you off the roof. And then you will fly"

"How does that make any sense? Are you mad? I'm going to die."

"No you aren't. And yes I may be mad but being mad is ok sometimes." I didn't wait for an answer; I just grabbed him and carried him to the roof of the building. He was extremely heavy and I almost dropped him twice. He complained that I did it on purpose which deep down in my sub conscience I might have. (But that would involve hours of therapy.)

I set the baby down and he ran as far as he could from the edge of the as he could. "Max how about we just talk about this. Why does it have to be this way? I thought we were friends."

"Two things Dyl. One we aren't friends, never have been and never will be. And two. Either you learn this way or we clip your wings and leave you to rot. Either way perfectly fine by me." I started to walk slowly towards him and he slowly backed away from me. An outsider would think I was threatening him, which in truth maybe I was.

"Max seriously. There must be another way. We don't have to do this."

"Dylan have you ever seen a mama bird teach her baby to fly?"

"N...n...no"

"Well the bird stand on the edge of the nest, wings spread and ready to take off. And do you know what the mama does?"

"Pulls him back and tells him there's a better way to learn?"

"Nope, she pushes him." And with that I pushed him off the roof. He hadn't realized I was slowly moving him towards the edge. I watched him fall and listened to him scream. I waited and waited for him to open his wings but he didn't. He just kept falling. I sighed, and dived down to save him before he crashed into the ground. (Not a bad idea but again might land me in therapy.)

I grabbed him to slow his fall and dropped him two inches from the ground on his butt.

"You sucked. Get up and climb back up. We're doing it again."

"No way crazy. I'm just going to sit here and wait till you get some sense."

"Fine. Sit there and mope. Fang wanted to hang out today. Maybe catch a movie. Later" I turned and started back towards the house when he jumped in front of me, blocking my path. I tried to go around him but he kept block me like some kind of weird dance. I finally stopped and waited for him to speak.

"You would leave me to hang out with Fang? What's so great about Fang anyway?"

"Well for one thing, he can fly unlike some bird kid I know." He didn't say anything but stared at me, the walked away. He was back 2 minutes later with a ladder, and started climbing to the roof. I flew up there to see what he was doing.

As soon as I got there he jumped. I watched and just like last time he didn't fly. Just fell. I swopped down to save his butt, but he didn't say anything. Just went back up and jumped again. He kept doing this over and over with no success. 30 tries later I had to stop him.

"If you hadn't noticed, you aren't making any progress with this." I had to physically pull him from the edge to get his attention. "Look instead of just jumping and expecting to fly, force yourself to. Imagine your wings bursting out from under you send feeling the wind under your wings carrying you through the sky.'

He nodded once then walked back to the edge of the roof. I watched as he left himself fall. I sighed and got ready to catch him again, when I heard the sound of wings flapping. I looked above me and saw Dylan flying above me with a big stupid grin on his face. I flew up to him smiling as well. I couldn't help it, it was contagious. Plus it was kind of cute on him. (God what was wrong with me. Maybe I did need a shrink.)

"Told you I could do it. It was easy as pie." I rolled my eyes and flew around him. He followed me around in circles still smiling from ear to ear.

"Ok, let's test you out. Race you to the tree. Ready, set, go." And we were off, racing g through the sky. I knew I was faster than him but I let up and let him take the lead. The tree was far off and would take us a minute to get there but I didn't mind. I loved flying and he needed the practice.

We were starting to approach the tree and he was still in front. He was flying fast and would reach the tree in no time. He better stop, I thought to myself but he didn't. He just kept flying and flying. He was going to crash.

"Dylan look out." But it was too late. He slammed into the hard and flew. I flew down and caught him midair.

"Ok so now I got the flying part. It's the stopping part I need to work on."

**Ok that's it. Comment and follow me. More one shot and stories to come so stay tuned **


End file.
